stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
521: Wrapper
Wrapper, A.K.A. Experiment 521, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to mummify people in tape. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He was activated by a watering can. The episode "Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats" also features these experiments: 002 Doubledip: Designed to double-dip, 031 Gotchu: Designed to pinch, 044 Forehead: Designed to sing off-key, 051 Hocker: Designed to spit acid, 077 Zawp: Designed to be lazy, 111 Mulch: Designed to tear up the ground, 134 Shredder: Designed to shred paper, 214 Pix: Designed to take bad pictures, 288 Boomer: Designed to be a boomerang, 358 Manners: Designed to turn people polite, 507 Woody: Designed to eat wood, 533 Blowhard: Designed to blow things, and 566 Derrick: Designed to drill holes. Appearance Wrapper is a yellow-orange experiment with two antennae, black eyes, a pink nose, and a roll of tape on his back. Special Abilities Wrapper can use the roll of tape on his back to mummify anyone or anything he crawls over in tape. Wrapper has the ability to trap people in near-indestructible present-like boxes by vomiting out a multicolored goo that solidifies into a hollow box, and then launching red tape/ribbon at the box. However, he has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel. His tape is also shown to have changed color in the Stitch! anime. Weaknesses Wrapper's only weakness is salt water, which causes the present-like boxes to dissolve. ''Stitch! Wrapper made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel modified him to trap people by wrapping them up in boxes like presents. He does so by spitting a box out of his mouth that traps his victim, then uses the red tape on his tail to tie a bow around the box. He later appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand, where his roll of tape appears to be back to its usual color. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats ScreenCapture 22.12.13 14-35-58.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-54-00.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-54-14.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-54-30.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-54-40.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-54-52.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-55-18.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-23-19h49m35s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-22-20h44m34s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h12m00s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h12m14s114.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h59m20s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h48m55s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h13m44s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h12m59s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h14m07s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-20h41m40s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h49m45s60.png Leroy & Stitch ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h57m33s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Stitch! Jessica's Birthday ScreenCapture 28.01.13 15-20-03.jpg|Wrapper in ''Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-02-59.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-03-44.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-04-27.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-05-20.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-06-05.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-06-38.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-07-52.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-08-28.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-11-43.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-17-16.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-18-01.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-20-05.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-27-14.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-27-38.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-28-08.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-31-21.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-36-27.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-36-54.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-38-05.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-38-32.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-39-11.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-39-34.jpg ScreenCapture 29.03.13 21-40-02.jpg ScreenCapture 30.03.13 0-44-06.jpg ScreenCapture 30.03.13 0-44-36.jpg ScreenCapture 30.03.13 0-45-00.jpg ScreenCapture 30.03.13 0-45-20.jpg ScreenCapture 30.03.13 0-46-11.jpg ScreenCapture 30.03.13 0-47-20.jpg ScreenCapture 30.03.13 0-47-52.jpg ScreenCapture 30.03.13 0-48-09.jpg ScreenCapture 30.03.13 0-49-15.jpg ScreenCapture 30.03.13 0-49-33.jpg ScreenCapture 30.03.13 0-50-02.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 15-23-03.jpg ScreenCapture 30.03.13 0-50-50.jpg ScreenCapture 30.03.13 0-51-13.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 15-23-48.jpg ScreenCapture 30.03.13 0-51-47.jpg ScreenCapture 30.03.13 0-53-59.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-19-09-29-11h17m16s216.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h34m41s016.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h39m23s433.jpg ''The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Wrapper.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 147 (Newton) Miscellaneous ScreenCapture 14.05.13 19-05-42.jpg Panes77.jpg Trivia *In ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series, the color of Wrapper's tape is white. However, in the Stitch! anime, the color of his tape becomes red, most likely due to being modified. *Wrapper was activated off-screen. *Wrapper is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Category:Experiments Category:Males